heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.26 - Introduced to a King
Later in the evening Emma drove Leo directly to the Hellfire Club mansion. On the outside it was quite posh and old, but with very high-tech security. She was dressed in her full White Queen outfit, as it seemed more fitting than her usual attire. Emma led him up the steps where the guards waited in front of the doors, "One last bit of advice, be respectful. There are times when even /I/ fear Sebastian Shaw's wrath." Emma herself fest a small bit of nervousness at the pit of her stomach, but her face would not reveal it so. There was a very easy chance that this could blow up in their faces. Leo did dress up, in his own youthful style however. He wears grey'ish slacks that are a little too loose in the legs, but fit perfectly about his waist where they belong. He wears grey Gucci high top sneakers that look like there is a black pattern on them, and a red streak with a green border up either side of the shoe laces. A black leather strap holds the high tongue into place. His shirt is a loose grey top that looks lush and expensive. It hangs down in the front to show a bit of his chest off. Over that he wears a white suit jacket that fits him perfectly. Only Leo would make a suit seem so casual and comfortable to wear. The young man even has two metal bands on his right hand, and one on his left hand (the left ring finger empty on purpose). That is the only bit of jewelry the man wears, not even a watch this time. His cell phone is clipped to his belt hidden beneath his grey shirt. Leo smiles politely toward Emma, "And yet this a man you love Emma. You really need to treat yourself better." It is said quietly, as the guards aren't meant to overhear. But he then turns to look forward, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'll be on my best behavior for you." Is there a slight teasing to his tone? Sebastian Shaw stood in the meeting room of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. He was dressed entirely in the regalia of the club. A long blue frock coat with golden trimmings. A red corduroy waistcoat with embroidered embellishments. A white satin shirt with a matching lace ascot tired around his neck. A pair of light blue breeches that ended just below the knee and met by a pair of white socks that covered the rest of his calf and foot, black leather, single buckle shoes worn of them. Right now he faced away from the room's entrance his hands folded behind his back as he read and re-read the motto to the Hellfire Club that was simply, "For the World's Revolution" to his left side was a petite woman with a harsh look in her eyes, black hair tied up in an old fashioned baroque bun. She wore nothing else but a black leather corset, a pair of silk black panties and high heeled, knee high boots. She was Tessa, Shaw's Personal assistant and telepath. If this were not enough there was set of twin girls, both dressed in sexualized baroque French maid outfits. And on either side of them two men dressed in peach colored baroque outfits complete with powdered wigs. They made up a sort of entourage for the Black King and Lord Imperial of the Hellfire Club. It was nothing more than pomp and circumstance but for this new arrival Sebastian Shaw was going to have his A-game ready. As the doors open for Leo and Emma two similarly dressed men in peach colored uniforms announced, "Lady Emma Grace Frost, White Queen of the Hellfire Club, long shall she reign!" the doorman then finished a bit less enthusiastically "and guest." Shaw had no reaction to this announcement still looking away from both of them now paying more attention to the fire in the fireplace than to his two guests. Emma's eyes widened at Leo just before the doors opened, and had she another second more she had a retort ready. But there was no time, Shaw was ready to approach this introduction in full force. She nodded as she was announced. While Emma looked nearly as sexualized as the other women in the room, she suddenly looked just more regal than ever. After all this was her home, this club. Emma's eyes turned to Leo and gestured towards with, "And I enter with Leo Luthor, son of the White King, Alexander Joseph Luthor." If Leo didn't promise his best behavior, the 'and guest' part would have gotten a strong reaction. Instead, Leo strides in with confidence and completely ignores the doorman, the twins, and barely even glances at Tessa with genuine disinterest. The skimpy clothes does nothing for him really, nor the overkill display. This is just another version of his Father's grand antics of showmanship. He is sort of deadened to it as a result and just takes it all in stride. Leo pauses when they are close enough to Shaw and makes a bow worthy of a showman, "Leopold Alexander Luthor," he gently, and officially clarifies. He then stands up back to his full height after the elegant display. "It is an honor to meet you Black King. I have heard much about you." The smile is perfect, a mixture of politeness and interest. The young man is superbly trained...the only thing that betrays him is the slight humor that dances in his blue eyes. Tessa would not sense fear in the young man, but the way his body is shifted just so, may come off as slightly protective of Emma. The pomp he finds vaguely amusing and reminds him of his Father, the fact there is Revolution on the wall and the clinging to hold traditions is also not lost on him. Still, he does not know enough to make judgment, and thus holds it. His mind is...calm and settled, alert and perceptive, and his primary interest is Shaw. He does not have stray thoughts, and strictly controls himself to think superficially...if only for the fact he doesn't want to mentally scream out any thoughts to Emma by accident. Shaw still did not turn away from the fire place and the Hellfire Club coat of arms above it. Instead he turned his head towards them slightly and said, "Emma, my dear, please tell the boy that he will speak when spoken too. I will get to him all in good time." He then glanced at Tessa and said, "Tell the servants to prepare for dinner, but you will stay for this." Tessa nodded and but didn't do anything else at all, instead all the servants walked out of the room, including the doormen. The room was locked from the outside then. Emma watched as the servants left the room, his personal pet telepath. If Tessa were not present, she could have occasionally given Leo an occasional suggestion telepathically. But for now he was on her own, and she would have to watch. She gave Leo a small smile, "Please, Leo. Wait until you are spoken to." Leo smirks a bit. Right. Nothing, but slight humor and more respect for another...more passionate King develops. This isn't politics, it's pride. Men are sensitive about such things, so Leo says nothing and merely falls silent. Indifference. Though Emma repeating what Shaw just said, amuses him even -MORE- as being completely illogical and obviously meant to be belittling. The man has power, but personality doesn't impress Leo much. Leo's mind starts to wander to listen, and his telekinetic senses reaching out to explore the layout of the place, the number of guards and servants which he can tell walk in a different rhythm and style that send vibrations back to him. He has no plans in his head, just recording information and keeping his mind as calm and quiet as possible. He will display patience, and the calm, soft humor as he waits to be spoken to. His eyes may seem slightly unfocused, but otherwise he is listening to and 'feeling' everything about him in a way. Shaw was still cold to the whole thing, though it was a strategy to show how little it meant to him if Leo had anything to do with the Hellfire Club. He knows who Leo had hurt Emma recently, that's why he was actually surprised when this introduction was put into place at all. Tessa seemed to whisper something to Shaw but no words came out of her mouth, it was all for appearances. To the news he received Shaw simply said, "If it makes him feel safer, let him." With his back still turned to both of them, Shaw said to Emma, "Alright, my darling White Queen, please tell me why the bastard son of a bastard that we both dislike is being introduced by you? I'd love to hear the story." Something shifts in Leo's demeanor. Danger. Tessa would pick it up immediately. Not over how he was spoken of, but how it reflected on his -FATHER-. His mind is deathly calm, the humor gone. He is waiting. Emma's response will influence heavily his next action. Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest, not surprised by the question. Her opinions on Lex Luthor had been voice in full to Sebastian Shaw recently. But she saw much more in the boy, the young man, Leo. "While I've had my...disagreements with our White King, Leopold has his merits that have nothing to do with his last name." A small tilt of her eyebrow, to take some of the power back in the conversation, "I was given this benefit once, as were you." There is a slight frown. Leo outright dislikes, a strong dislike for Shaw for disrespecting his Father. His loyalty is clear, and he makes no effort to hide it. But he does not speak or act, Emma's own actions enough to get him to bide his time. Tessa faked a whisper to Shaw again. It actually made Shaw chuckle aloud for a moment, "Expected and acceptable, Tessa." There was a pause in Shaw's demeanor of utter superiority. It was true, both he and Emma were once disgraced members of their own family who had to pull themselves back up. Both entered the Hellfire Club on the merits of themselves and not by their family names. But there was the rub, at this moment he was being asked to allow Leo Luthor to be exalted to the elite of the elite for no reason but his name, "Fair enough. But then Emma, ask the boy why I should even remotely consider him as part of my Inner Circle? Ask him why I shouldn't just have his neck snapped for wasting my time? After all it, would be a far better fate than having to return to Alexander as a failure." Emma turns her attention back to Leo, her expression is confident. She gestures with her hand towards Leo, "I think he can answer why he would be a good fit to the Inner Circle." Emma keeps her thoughts to herself, but is confident that after seeing humility Leo can contain his anger. And Leo then looks over toward Emma and smiles a sweet expression. He then turns once more to look at Shaw. "I'm not," he places it bluntly, waiting a barest moment without a single thought in his head before he speaks again, "going to accept anyway". He isn't speaking from his mind; he's speaking from his heart, so Tessa would likely be very surprised by what comes out of his mouth. "I see revolution on the wall, but yet I see you clinging to old ways and old fashions, rather than paving your own path. I see cruelty, when great minds should be working together to create a better tomorrow. I see belittlement, when people should be encouraging each other to build their Dreams stronger and bigger, and pushing them to success. I see that Emma deserves someone at her side that can let her shine, rather than someone that uses her a 'message boy', because he is so damn full of himself, that he cannot lower himself to speak to a 'BASTARD'," the last word ending in a growl. "Or used by a man that doesn't bother getting to know the so-called -BOY- behind the name, or even what that -NAME- means to that -BOY-. A name I am -DAMN- proud of. Not because my Father is rich or has power, but because my Father honestly -loves- me. Because he thinks about my feelings, and orders pizza spontaneously before sitting down to watch a movie with me just as an excuse to spend time with me. Because he struggles every day to be a better father than -HIS- ever was. He -spoils- me when I do well, he -lectures- me when I mess up, he encourages me to dream -bigger- and -better- and to fly -higher- than all the rest," Leo speaks passionately. "So you can take your Inner Circle, and shove it so far up your tight ass till it bleeds for all I care. But I am -proud- to be a Luthor, -proud- to be the son of -Lex Luthor-, and -proud- to stand by my Father at any time, any moment, because I -love- him. An emotion that I am sure is beyond your comprehension, as I see you have -no- son by your side that would go through hell for you in a heartbeat, simply because of -love- and -loyalty-. You have -no- son by your side that feels for a -fact- that you would do the same for him, as I know my Father would do for me." Leo takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, before he finally says, "In reality, I feel sorry for you for missing that opportunity. Even beyond my personal goals, my highest goal is to make my Father feel as if I was the greatest achievement in his life. To make him so proud of me, he can't stop grinning; not because he asks this of me, but because I want to give it as a gift to him for everything he has done for me. To me...my Father is my -hero-. He is flawed as I am flawed, as all human beings are -flawed-. But to me...I would not trade a single one of his flaws for anything else, because they are what make my Father the man he is." Leo then looks side-long at Emma. "I apologize to you Emma. I had hoped this would go better, but honestly, I do not believe this place can ever even dream of helping me achieve my goals and visions for the future. It is too -dead-, and has no heart to it. I did not want to disappoint you." Sebastian Shaw actually starts laughing loudly. How utterly perfect this boy, no this man was. He had in one long rant proven himself to be so much greater than what Sebastian Shaw thought his father was. He wished he had met Leo sooner than this. "Alright then, Leopold" Shaw said finally turning around to face the young lad, finally speaking to him directly and finally referring to him as something other than 'boy,' "I want you to realize something before we continue any further. This is not a game, this is not a class, this is not at all what any of it may appear. Just as I am not, just as Emma is not." He gestured for Emma to come and take her place at his side he thought to Emma. "The Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club seeks absolutely nothing else but the World's Revelation," He paused has he wanted it to sink in that he said 'Revelation' and not 'Revolution.' "Despite how this may have been explained to you by your father, these goals we work for together. We do not infight we do not jockey for position or control. We remove the corrupt from our ranks only. We are patrons and mentors meant to uplift the best and the brightest to work together to make the world a completely different place. For over three-hundred years the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle has shaped politics, science, economics... everything in order to bring the world to this Revelation." Shaw stepped a few feet closer to Leo, "Do you want to know what the point of all that pomp and circumstance was. I wanted to see if you were your own man, or just your father's puppet. I wanted to see your passion and your fire. And above all else I wanted to see if you had already learned the greatest lesson any one can learn, 'A man chooses his fate, the slave obeys his master.'" Emma looked to Leo, with a bright smile and gently squeezed at his arm. She's grown affectionate him. There were flaws, obviously. But people would be boring without them, and to Emma he was far from boring, "You are fabulous, Leo." She then broke her grasp and stood next to Sebastian, a hand on his shoulder, . "Duh," Leo says with blatant teenager disrespect. "Though I admit I'm surprised you haven't attempted to attack me or have someone else. I was fully prepared to do what must be done to defend myself." He would have shredded this place without remorse, coldly and logically to rip it to shreds...though he didn't plan on killing. "Revelation of what? To see if the world self-explodes as war breaks out between Genosha and the rest of the world? As superheroes can operate faceless and nameless in the so-called name of law and order when they are representing chaos itself? That there are those so poor on the streets that they dig into dumpsters for something, anything, to stop the gnawing pain in their stomachs while the rich waste? What -GRAND- Revelation has the Inner Circle been working these hundreds of years toward, that actually speaks of a better tomorrow, instead of more power in the pockets of those that already have it?" Leo tries to scowl at Emma at her excitement, but it epically fails. For one, he lets her into his personal space without even tensing, not pulling away from her lingering touch in the least. And likely both Emma and Tessa would pick up the surface thought: 'I never knew she could look so cute...', and perhaps the jealousy that he had to share Emma's expression with Shaw. He may not feel Emma's excitement and just mainly feel disappointed about the Inner Circle...but his scowl ends up just coming off as a semi-firm frown as soon as he saw that expression on Emma's face. Well...Emma may realize it's the first time she really floored him without actually saying or doing anything at all, and he struggles to cover it up as he knows it isn't a 'proper' reaction. Hey, wait a second. When did it turn to Leo seeking approval, to him challenging the Inner Circle to even be worth his time? "To be fair," Shaw said with a grin and a shrug, "I've only been in charge for nine years. Give me a chance to change things. When I took over the entire Inner Circle it had laid corrupt and indolent for about a century. So I had them all killed... well killed isn't the right word is it, Emma?" He looked at her with a sort of joking manner, "After all we did the killing. You forced the White King of the time shoot his wife and Queen, then his entire Inner Circle save me. And then I snapped his neck and enjoyed every second of it." Shaw closed his eyes in casual bliss as he remembered killing Ned Buckman, the human White King of the time. It was obvious to anyone looking at his face that he had relished every second of his masterminding to take over the Inner Circle. When he opened his eyes again he said, "And yes, Genosha is on the verge of destroying itself but that's Erik's own fault. I've tried to warn him several times over the decades we've been... associates that his plans would only lead to death. And yes, super-heroes have become a wild card. It was better in the forties and fifties when you could count them all easily. Now they are a wild fire that is spreading that will have to be put out. It's on the agenda. And yes, there is poor. But there will always be the poor, they will always suffer, they will always need more. It's an unfortunate thing and the only thing to do about it is uplift them a bit more or a bit more. Too fast and you make a new poor that includes more of the population than it currently does." He looked at Emma and smiled, "Ah, to be young and think I had all the answers again. Sometimes its nice to be reminded about the optimism of youth. To young Leopold here, I could just snap my fingers and end all war, disease, poverty and suffering. If only it were true." "And if only I didn't have my attempts to do so blocked by the bigoted schemes of another," Shaw added casual. He may have been referencing Lex there but it was uncertain. It was a dark secret that Shaw had just revealed in his casual way. She moved off of his shoulder and placed a hand onto her hip. A serious look fell on her face, "Our plans are in motion. As Sebastian said, we came to a corrupt Inner Circle, and wished to remake it in our own image. Mutant, meta, and everyone welcome. Given they had what it takes." She looked towards the original New York Hellfire Club Inner Circle painting that was kept in this room, just after America was started, "My school is built to train the leaders of tomorrow for what is to come, and there are reasons I haven't agreed to open a branch in Genosha yet. They are just asking for the danger." She stepped closer to Leo and took his hand, "We /do/ want to change the world. And I see that charisma in you." Leo's expression hardens at Shaw. He would have hurt Shaw at that moment he showed sadistic pleasure at taking human life if it wasn't for believing in Emma. Leo has it in him to take life, without remorse, without regret, but he takes sadistic pleasure in a battle...not in taking another's life. The thought sets...ill with him, for a reason he doesn't even fully understand. He shakes his head, "The way you act and speak, is as if the superheroes lives mean -nothing-. I have my own goals and dreams, but I do not believe they are reflected here." Leo looks with concern at Emma, worried about her. Is this the right place for him and his Father? The old Inner Circle must have truly been corrupt, he believes that because he believes in Emma. But...this place smells wrong right now. Perhaps he misunderstands, but he rather regroup and reconsider, than jump into something he will regret. Leo reaches up to touch Emma's cheek if she permits. "I believe in you Emma. But not in Shaw, or this place. I know -your- heart is in the right place." Leo then looks over at Shaw, "You should think carefully on what you say to me any further. If you make an offer, and -if- I accept...if what I find is not to my liking, I -will- overthrow you. Not because I hate you, not even because I think Emma deserves better; but because humanity will be taken into a new dawn, a brighter and better one. So think carefully Shaw, because I will not yield, I will not compromise, and I will find the strength of will to move forward no matter what." And Leo thinks he may have just found his key. Leo looks one last time at Emma, his expression thankful. "Thank you," the words sincere. "I have learned much these last two days. I am not the same man, that faced King Namor; and that is because of you." He then turns and starts to walk away. Category:Log